


An Issue of Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was a mistake to bring her along rather than Toph, but he thought that they were over this already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue of Trust

"Why do I get the feeling that you still don't trust me?" Zuko asked on their way to the Fire Nation. The sky was a dim red, and as he grew more tense he couldn't help but feel the prickling of Katara's apprehensive gaze. He didn't have to turn to see it once more to know that it was there.

"What are you talking about?" she said, the withdrawal in her voice doing nothing to ease his concern. He knew what he saw. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't hold a conversation with him like she had the rest of the group. They were no longer disconnected, but Zuko still felt as though they were hanging on by a single, rusty hinge. Perhaps it was a mistake to bring her along rather than Toph, but he thought that they were over this already.

"You don't trust me."

Zuko's gaze was set firmly on the horizon. He felt no need to further fuel his grievances by facing Katara. "It's going to be hard to face Azula together if we can't leave the past behind."

"Easier said than done," said Katara, her tone spat through him like a dart. At least this was a more honest response.

"So you weren't ready to forgive me after all."

"I do forgive you." Katara shifted about in her seat, probably putting her back toward him. "But forgiveness isn't the issue."

"So I'm not done redeeming myself?"

"You'll never be done! It'll take you your entire life to rebuild the world and undo your mistakes. Your people's mistakes.

"When I saw Aang fall and felt him dying in my arms it was almost like losing my mother again. I almost lost hope. I just think of how different things would have been if I used that water on your scar instead, and I... "

"Enough already!" said Zuko, the reigns in his palms getting toasty. It wouldn't pay for both of them to get irritated. He could already hear the tears in her voice. "I know all of that! And if no apology or forgiveness is going to cut it then just watch me today." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll make things right. You'll see."

"Maybe." Following that was a pause that took them all the way to the Fire Nation. At least she was willing to let him try. He supposed it was all he could ask for.

END


End file.
